


Cool Rains

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Just Shiro being doted on by a giant alien cat, what more needs to be said?





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Shulaz fluff for the soul.
> 
> Honestly I just needed some stress free domestic fluff in my life. And these two deserve that and more.

The sound of rain pelting against the roof of the small apartment drowned out the current silence befalling the cozy living space. The windows gave view to the outside world which was covered in a gray mist of rain and dark clouds.

The windows were cracked open just enough to let in the cool breeze which brought with it the crisp smell of rain. The sounds of the air rushing through and blowing against the billowing curtains created a calm atmosphere that anyone could enjoy if they took the time to.

And Shiro was doing just that, laid up on the couch with a throw blanket covering him from under his chin to his toes, head sunken into the softest pillow in the apart. His eyes were heavy and sleepy looking as he watched the rain fall from inside the comfort of his home, dark eyes slowly closing as the sounds, smells, and cool air from the rain lulled him to sleep.

 

It wasn't until hours later that he awoke, his neck sore and right shoulder aching from the cold air. A headache was starting to form in the front of his head, right behind his eyes.

It was gonna be one of those days again.

Shiro sighed, using his human hand to rub gently at his temple, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he migrated from his living couch into the bedroom, where the cold sheets were a welcome change. A sigh of relief left his lips as his head touched the pillow, sinking blissfully into the fluffy softness, letting sleep claim him once more now that he was more comfortable.

 

Ulaz cursed under his breath as he struggled to hold onto the groceries while unlocking the door.

Finally the door opened and Ulaz bent down to prevent his head from hitting the door jam, (something he learned to do pretty quickly seeing as how most doors were human sized) and set the groceries on the kitchen counter, minding the jar of soup that their neighbor a few floors down had given him.

***

Mrs. Talia was a sweet old woman, with a dark wrinkled face and a warm smile. She absolutely adored the Galra, and used every chance to spoil him much to Ulaz's embarrassment, not used to being spoiled by a grandmotherly old woman like herself.

The Galra as far as family relations went wasn't very close or motherly unless they were born outside of the Empire, and even then Ulaz's family wasn't very affectionate per say.  
And with him being Galra most didn't care to get to know him enough to actually get close, mostly out of fear. So he was surprised to meet this tiny old human who pinched his cheeks and asked him if he was eating well and if Shiro was taking care of him properly. Something to which Shiro blushed at and promised he was even though Ulaz was more than capable of handling himself.

Ulaz had dropped by her apartment earlier to check up on the woman, making sure she was okay and just overall visiting for tea and some of her homemade cookies. (He's pretty sure her cookies could have saved the universe by itself)

They had just been talking about the news and how Mr. Perkins cat a few floors up always ended up on her balcony for an afternoon lunch, which she was more than happy to provide in exchange for soft company and a small fill in for the silence. The topic had petered off to the weather, with Mrs. Talia remarking about how the rain and cold would bother her joints during days like this.

"Here, you should take some of this to Shiro for today." She hopped off her stool at the kitchen island and walked towards the fridge, rummaging around before she grasped a large jar of what appeared to be soup in her hands.

She held it out and Ulaz gently grabbed it from her, careful to put a hand under it to keep from slipping promptly to the floor.

"That boy of yours fancies the cool air, his shoulder however does not, and knowing him he probably has the window open and he'll wake up sick as a dog either today or tomorrow so this is just in case, that boy thinks he can hide his illnesses from me, I've had four kids and ten grandchildren I'm no amateur." She answered in response to his puzzling look.

"Thank you, I'll be sure he gets it."

"You do that, now go on, I'm sure he's waiting for you to get back, besides those groceries won't put up themselves unfortunately." She laughed, leading Ulaz to the door to bid him goodbye.

***

Once the last item was put away Ulaz started his search for Shiro, putting the jar of soup in a pot of water to heat just in case it was needed. And it seemed as if it would be as he noticed the open window in the living room, finally taking notice of the chill in the air. He closed it quickly, checking for water damage before going to the bedroom; the likeliest place for Shiro to be since usually all the blankets and pillows in their home were gathered there.

And sure enough the Galra found him buried under the pile of comforters and bed pillows, his legs sticking out, the blankets hiked up just below his hips.

Ulaz walked towards the bed, steps soft and calculated as he moved quietly over to the lump in the bed.

He placed a knee on the bed, draping his body over until his head was hovering over the general vicinity of Shiro's.  
He moved the blanket down until a white tuft of hair showed, smiling when a small noise of discontent sounded. Uncovering the rest of his face he nuzzled his nose against Shiro's cheek, huffing softly as the other made incoherent noises against the action.

Dark eyes opened to gold ones, Shiro mumbling sleepily but kissing the other's cheek in greeting anyway as he turned and sat up against the headboard, the Galra moving back to give him room.

"You're back early." Shiro croaked, voice dry and raspy from the cool air.

Ulaz settled beside him, letting Shiro lean himself against his much larger frame.

Shiro sighed as Ulaz began his usual grooming routine on his hair, licking long stripes up against the white tuft of hair.

A laugh bubbled out of Shiro as he moved his head, trying to get away but only succeeding in giving Ulaz access to the side of his face and neck. Something Ulaz made sure to take full advantage of.

The Galra laid his full weight against the other male, forcing him back on the bed as he licked and peppered kisses along his face, getting that wonderful laugh in return.

He stopped, letting Shiro catch his breath, face buried in his human's neck as he waited for his pulse to calm. Slow, steady rumbles worked itself from his chest to his throat, arms coming up to box Shiro in, careful not to press any weight on the male below.

"Are you okay? I saw the window in the living room was open?"." Ulaz asked, concern lacing his voiced as he propped himself up to look at Shiro, Mrs. Talia's words from earlier echoing in his mind.

Shiro wrapped his arms loosely around Ulaz's neck, giving him a quick Eskimo kiss before answering.

"I'm fine, had a headache earlier but the nap helped. Shouldn't have fallen asleep with the window open." He answered, placing small kisses against the Galra's cheeks.

"And?"

Shiro sighed, looking away from the other as he answered him.

"My shoulder hurts a bit but I'll be fine. It's really nothing that I'm not used to." He confessed, purposely looking everywhere but at the Galra's accusing eyes.

"You need to tell me when your hurting Shiro, you know I don't like seeing you in pain...or think differently of you because of it." Ulaz said softly, nuzzling against the pale expanse of neck that was exposed to him, planting feather light kisses along the smooth skin.

Dark eyes closed to the affections being given, arms tightening around the neck above him, ever mindful of his prosthetic arm's strength.

Ulaz placed a kiss on Shiro's nose, right on the scar before getting up, much to Shiro's displeasure, not happy his current cocoon of warmth was living him.

"Hush, I'll be back, I almost forgot about the soup on the stove." He said, chuckling lightly when he saw Shiro stretching out towards him for more cuddles.

He carefully placed a clawed hand under the other male's jaw, a thumb rubbing along his jawline affectionately.

"I'll be right back with soup and painkillers, try to get yourself comfortable." Ulaz explained, smiling at the whine that left the other's lips as he turned to leave.

Or would have if a hand didn't dart out to grab his wrist. He was tugged down harshly, lips meeting his in a bruising kiss, something hot and heavy that left Ulaz breathless when they parted.

"What...was th-that for?" Ulaz asked panting, with a dark flush that covered his face and went from the tips of his ears down his neck.

Shiro smiled softly, face still red, messing with the collared v-neck of Ulaz's black, long sleeve sweater.

"Just remembered how much I love you." He finally answered, looking up to see the softest expression he'd ever seen on Ulaz's face.

"I love you too." Ulaz said softly, placing a small kiss on Shiro's cheek before he left to get the soup and medicine, leaving the man to wonder how in the universe he was this lucky to be able to love someone like Ulaz.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgence at its finest.


End file.
